1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are generally related to the field of power management. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention are related to a method for enabling power management in the home.
2. Description
Industry in general is becoming more aware of the digital home initiative and the market place associated it. For example, many manufacturers of consumer appliances are implementing processors in their appliances for controlling the appliances. Today's state of the art for home automation largely deals with programming the appliances to turn on and off at pre-determined dates and/or times. For example, one may program their lights to turn on at 6 a.m. when they awaken and turn off at 8 a.m. when they leave for work/school. With a directive toward controlling appliances in the digital home and a need to conserve power, the ability to manage power profiles for a variety of components in the digital home is of interest.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method for establishing a power management scheme for a digital home. What is also needed is a system and method for establishing a power management scheme for a digital home that takes advantage of existing factors in the home to establish methods which enable the optimization of power managed devices based on a variety of criterion. What is further needed is a system and method for establishing a power management scheme for a digital home that treats the home as a large entity while allowing each appliance in the home to be managed separately.